


Outer Rim Allies

by Pureblood_Slytherin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pureblood_Slytherin/pseuds/Pureblood_Slytherin
Summary: Leia thinks about the Resistance's Outer Rim allies. (An idea of what could happen in Episode IX)





	Outer Rim Allies

A/N: Just saw one of these YouTube videos concerning Episode IX. It was inspiring. ;)

 _"The Resistance is evacuating. The First Order is coming for us. Instead of taking them head on, I have an urgent mission for you. We have allies in the Outer Rim. I need a team to go find them. I know you're tired. But I need you to keep going."_ (Leia, The last Jedi)

***

General Leia lay on her bed and closed her eyes... "Allies". They weren't really allies, but he would listen to them. He had always been of the opinion that all thoughts were worth listening to.

Who would have thought that he, of all people, would be their last resort?

It had been years... decades... and he had never made an attempt to return and Leia liked to believe she knew why. The First Order was a far cry from the Empire he had known and it was even further away from what he had envisioned it to become. He had always been loyal to the Empire. Of course. But he had not joined its new course. Because he did not support it.

When she, as a Representative of the New Republic, had seen him twenty years ago, she had thought she had seen a ghost, as for her - and the rest of the galaxy - he was dead and had been for years. But she had recognized him. He had witnessed the negotiations from afar, from the shadows. Still, she had recognized him. Immediately. How could she not? He had been a legend.

And as far as she had been able to tell, he had lost nothing of his magic. Leia smiled at the memory of their conversations. A remarkable man indeed...

She should have asked them to hand him over to the New Republic, as a war criminal, as a sign of good will, but she hadn't.

At the time she hadn't known why she hadn't done it, but now she knew... if there was one person in this galaxy that could help the Resistance, that could turn this fight around and bring the New Order to its knees it was....

Grand Admiral Thrawn.

 

THE END

A/N: Don't we all want him on the big screen?


End file.
